Aftermath
by Ilanala
Summary: There were no serious injuries, but he was far from all better...' — Whether he'll admit it or not, Fuji is in need of comfort


**Author's Note:** This is sort of an epilogue to my fic Temblor but it should make a decent amount of sense even if you haven't read that.

* * *

Tezuka cornered him after tennis on Monday afternoon. "Fuji," he called as everyone trooped off to change, and his deep voice cut through the babble so effectively that Fuji couldn't pretend not to hear.

"I'll see you later," he said to Eiji, who had been prattling away at him and Oishi, then turned to face the captain. Tezuka was giving him a grave look that left no doubt as to what he wanted to discuss. Fuji couldn't say he was surprised that Tezuka had heard what happened, but he found himself vaguely annoyed anyway. He just wanted to forget the whole mess, and the more people knew about it, the harder it would be.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling as though he had no idea what was coming. They would have this conversation if Tezuka insisted, but Fuji wasn't going to make it easy for him.

Tezuka's hesitation was barely perceptible, but Fuji saw it anyway. He didn't want to do this either, it seemed, but he took his role as a leader too seriously to just let it go when one of his teammates got beaten up by another one. "I heard about what happened with you and Momoshiro," he said.

"I thought you might have," Fuji replied, keeping the smile on his face. He wasn't sure if Tezuka would be more uncomfortable if he kept smiling like nothing was wrong or if he actually looked serious for once, but this wasn't all about making Tezuka squirm. He'd had enough of taking things seriously and struggling with emotions he couldn't hide this weekend, so he was going to keep wearing that grin if it killed him.

A few first years passed them carrying the last of the balls to the clubhouse. Tezuka waited until they were out of hearing range to speak. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm all better," Fuji assured him cheerfully. "See?" he added, holding up his wrist, the only visible injury. There was still a bruise there, but it wouldn't be obvious from a few feet away.

Tezuka looked skeptical, not entirely without reason. There were no serious injuries, but he was far from all better. He seemed to be debating what to say next as Fuji dropped his arm to his side. "What happened?" he finally asked.

"I thought you'd heard," Fuji said innocently. Tezuka just looked at him, and after a moment he capitulated. "Momo was...suspicious of my motives, and he lost control of his temper. Don't worry; it won't happen again."

"Your motives for what?" Tezuka asked, refusing to drop it as Fuji had hoped he would.

"For teasing him? For being his friend? I don't know. It doesn't matter." Fuji clamped his mouth back into that smile before his tone could turn more bitter. He was losing his cool, and it needed to stop now.

"Fuji," Tezuka said, and it was both a question and a warning to stop hedging.

Fuji looked around. The court was deserted; no one but Tezuka would hear whatever he said. He let the smile drop from his face, tired of keeping up that pretense. "I made a comment that led him to believe I might be interested in him in a...romantic way, and he found it upsetting." He looked Tezuka straight in the eyes, daring him to have the same reaction.

"Was he right?" Tezuka asked bluntly. His tone and expression revealed nothing of what he was thinking, but at least he didn't look away.

"I have no interest in him," Fuji said. "I only meant that I might have some interest in boys in general."

The comment was met with silence from Tezuka. Fuji controlled his instinct to flinch; he hadn't intended to tell anyone why exactly Momoshiro had been angry with him. He held his breath, waiting to see how Tezuka would react.

"That's all?" Tezuka finally asked. "That's all you did?" Fuji nodded, still waiting for some indication of what the other boy thought of his confession. Another silence stretched between them, and it was all Fuji could do not to turn and walk away. If Tezuka was going to hate him for this, or at least never be comfortable with him again as he feared would be the case with Momoshiro, he would rather not know. Denial was easier before someone slammed you against a fence or looked at you like you were a monster.

Tezuka was watching him with the same unreadable expression he always wore. When at last he spoke, Fuji had to restrain the urge to cover his ears and hum over the words. "It doesn't matter what you said or did," he said gravely. "Fuji, if anyone hurts you for _any_ reason, please know that you can come to me."

Fuji appreciated the sentiment, but he'd had enough babying from Yuuta in the last few days, and he didn't need the same treatment from his friend. "I can take care of myself," he grumbled.

"I know you can," Tezuka returned, not seeming to take offense. "But I wanted you to know that you can talk to me. You always could," he added, holding Fuji's gaze so he couldn't miss the importance of the statement, "And nothing has changed."

Fuji's breath came out in a quiet gasp, as though he'd been holding it for this whole time without realizing it. He had made the same confession to Tezuka as he had to Momoshiro, without even the protection of a joke, and it had done nothing to alter their friendship.

He felt a genuine smile grow on his face. "Thank you," he said warmly, confident that Tezuka would understand why and just how much he was grateful. A faint smile—as much as Fuji had ever gotten from him—played over the serious boy's lips, and Fuji thought for the first time that maybe things really would be all right.


End file.
